A Fragment of Childhood
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Belphegor and Hayato are children at a party. They don't find it very enterteining, and they somehow become friends.


Written for theWrittenLetter over at dA, because it's this one picture by her ( http:/ /thewrittenletter .deviantart .com/ art/ Why-are -you- alone- 269801320 ) that inspired me.

Belphegor hissed at his brother, and Jill huffed, turned away and left. The younger of the two princes looked after him, a frown on his face. Then he turned, heading out a pair of big, open double doors, which led out onto the terrace. He leaned against the railing and scratched with his nails across the smooth stone. The cool autumn-wind brushed across his cheeks, and he tried to not think of the noises of people interacting in the grand hall where the party was held.  
>The young boy wasn't very interested in these get-togethers, they were boring, with lots of boring people and lots of noise and people trying to flirt themselves to power. And that even included his older twin.<br>With another glance back in through the doors, Belphegor make his way down the balcony, onto the patio and out towards a fountain, which stand aglow in the middle of the courtyard. He tilt his head, because he see a shadow on the edge which keep the water at bay. He look at the person from beneath his bangs, and as he step closer, he see that it is a child, sitting with his legs pulled to his chest and his face buried against them. The child look up when Belphegor's shadow fall over him, and now he can see that it's a boy, maybe a year younger than him. They stared at each other for a long time. The little prince tilt his head to the side. "Why're you here?" he asked, and the boy shook his head, once more leaning his forehead against his legs. Belphegor frown, and he sit down beside him, kick off his shoes and spin around on the stone. He put his legs in the water, and look at the boy from the corner of his eye. What as up with that expression? He looked so incredibly sad. Belphegor pouted in thought, and stood up. The boy looked up, then let out a squeak as he was pulled into the fountain. "What the hell are you doing!"  
>"Ushishishi~" Belphegor snickered, pinning the silveret to the bottom of the shallow fountain. "You finally spoke~" he said with a grin. "I'm Bel, what's your name?"<br>"...Hayato..." the boy muttered, then he looked up. "Can you let go?"  
>"Nope." Bel only continued to grin, and shifted his weight slightly, sitting down on the other boys hips. "Why're you out here?"<br>"If I said 'enjoying the silence', would you believe me?" Hayato asked, and Belphegor hummed. "Did you?" he finally asked. Hayato looked away. "...no..." He sat up when Belphegor finally let him, and the blonde frown beneath his bangs. "Then why are you alone?" Belphegor asked.  
>"Don't want to be inside." Hayato replied. Then he looked at the other boy with confusion. "Why are you out here? You're one of the princes here, right?"<br>"Same reason as you." was the reply. "Don't want to be in there." Belphegor rolled over, water whispering around him. "They're just pretentious bastards whole bunch." Hayato was silent for a while, then he replied. "Yes."  
>Once again, there was silence between them; only the low buzz of people at a an elegant party.<br>"You're really not an angel, right?"  
>Belphegor blinked, sat up and turned to look at Hayato. "Huh? Angel?"<br>"...the light was playing a trick on me.. It looked like you had a halo..."  
>"Hmmm... I see.. Well, no, I'm not an angel." Belphegor snickered, his body shaking as he started to laugh. He was as far from as you could get, most likely. "Well, Hayato. What'd you be, then? A fairy?" Hayato blinked, then looked down, his face flushing a light tinge of pink. Then his head snapped up and he looked at Belphegor with a scowl on his face. "I'm not a fairy!" he protested. Belphegor giggled, getting to his feet. "Wanna play some game?" he asked.<br>"Game?" Hayato tilted his head to the side.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Belphegor!"  
>"Hayato!"<br>Both boys cringed when their fathers shouted at them. They were still drenched in water from the fountain, after having taken so many baths in it that evening. But not only that, they were also covered in dirt from god knows what.  
>Almost all guests had left, and it was only Hayato's father and sister there. And then there was Belphegor's parents and older twin.<br>"We'll.. take a bath." Belphegor said, grabbing Hayato's hand and pulling him along. He scowled when he saw the sneer on Jill's face.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"That was your brother."  
>"And your sister."<br>Silence.  
>"Well, we don't get along very well.." Belphegor added. "How about you?"<br>"_She_ does. Not me."  
>Belphegor rubbed the sponge over Hayato's back, washing away some dirt.<br>"Bel?"  
>"Hm?"<br>Hayato took a deep breath, and looked over his shoulder at Belphegor. "Do you want to be my friend?"  
>Belphegor paused, and blinked, his eyelashes brushing against his wet bangs. "Friend?" That was a first. Belphegor didn't really have any friends, and it was odd, having this boy ask him to become his friend just that. He grinned. "Sure."<p> 


End file.
